


Send Help

by richardhux



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 16:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16021508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richardhux/pseuds/richardhux
Summary: Lance messages a girl in a universal wide chat room and ends up getting help from someone he never expected





	Send Help

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commission I’m doing for myself. I’m going to try and update this at least once a month and will probably have it posted on fanfiction.net as well, so don’t freak out if you see it there. Hope you enjoy reading.

Usako is online

SlainMclain is online

“Usako”   
{hi}

“SlainMclain”   
{what’s up?}

“Usako”  
{the universe} 

“SlainMclain”  
{lol. But seriously how are you? Last we talked you were going through some stuff}

“Usako”  
{I’m fine I promise ;) what about you?}

“SlainMclain”  
{I don’t know. You’re married so you are probably a good deal older than me, it’s probably nothing you haven’t heard before}

“Usako”  
{you don’t have to say anything if you don’t want to but I’ll listen to anything you have to say}

“SlainMclain”  
{do you ever feel like whatever you do isn’t good enough?}

“Usako”  
{I do}

“SlainMclain”  
{how do you cope? Because I keep feeling this overwhelming feeling that I won’t be good enough}

“Usako”  
{it’s going to be okay alright? You are a beautiful shining star and you have your own unique brilliance that won’t ever go out} 

“SlainMclain”   
{that sounds super sappy but thanks. That really helped} 

“Usako”  
{no prob. I have to go now but remember what I said alright? Because it’s the truth}

Usako is offline 

“SlainMclain”   
{I won’t forget} 

SlainMclain is offline


End file.
